model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbook FAQ
The Spellbook FAQ is a resource to detail exactly what effects certain spells have over time. As we define spells and check them off with the applicable professor, the information will be placed here so we can build up a repository of information. This page is open to community moderation and editing, but please do not post a spell effect until you have spoken to the professor in charge regarding that school of magic. Additionally, sometimes spell descriptions may need to be changed. These should be taken from the spell list. If entering a new spell, include the admin you got the information from underneath the spell; this will generally be the professor in charge of the department. If you got information from somebody else, please add their name next to the specific information. Formatting Example Spell Name Official Description: Description * Information 1 * Information 2 * Information 3 (Source: Person B) Source: Person A The bullet points beneath the official description describe certain effects, usage rules, and what you might expect from a spell. Charms Accelero Momentum Official Description: Increases the acceleration of an already moving target. Cannot be used on magical artifacts and requires vision. Counter-Charm to Arresto Momentum. * You can use it on yourself. * It wouldn't make much of a difference on somebody who was walking or running, it is best used for objects that are falling. * In the very obscure situation where you happened to be falling already during combat, you could theoretically use Accelero Momentum to dodge a spell. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Algoignes Official Description: Produces a bright blue, waterproof flame that radiates heat but is cold to the touch. Inflicts no injuries. Wandless casting allows the flame to be held harmlessly in your hand, like a torch. * The flame produced is small, and you would have to cast it multiple times to get a bigger one. * The fire is contained and won't spread. * It can burn things such as clothes and plants. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Bombarda Official Description: Causes a small, locally contained explosion. Combat-ending physical attack. Can be avoided by dodge. * It cannot be cast on people, but it can be cast on the floor nearby them. Source: Meryl Webb Colovaria Official Description: Changes the colour of a target. * Colovaria cannot be used to make vantablack, and that is because vantablack is technically a substance made to absorb light efficiently and not a colour. To make vantablack, one would have to use Transfiguration. * It can be used on human tissue, but it fades faster than normal, although it will last much longer in nails and hair than it will on skin. * Colovaria'd items fade when in direct sunlight. * Usage of Colovaria on eyes will blind someone. However, this cannot be done in combat. * Colovaria variants, Tingerus, and Velo work in the same way as Colovaria. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Expecto Patronum Official Description: Summons a spiritual guardian to defend the caster. Modifiers 1-10: successful cast creates an incorporeal Patronus that can deflect the advance of creatures such as Dementors. 11-15: successful cast creates a corporeal Patronus with a physical form, capable of forcing Dementors and their ilk to flee. Mastery of the spell allows one to communicate using their Patronus as a messenger. * The Patronus charm can defend against lethifolds and other dark creatures, although not many are known. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Lumos Official Description: Creates light, usually by making the tip of the wand glow. * Lumos can be made somewhat brighter or dimmer. * The colour of the light created cannot be changed. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Locomotor Official Description: Charm that enables a witch or wizard to lift the target a few inches off of the ground and then move said object to a specific location. Always takes the path of least resistance and does not require continued concentration. * It hovers until it reaches the destination. * The destination must be pointed to, or the caster must be able to accurately visualize the path it would take. * A person cannot have Locomotor cast on them. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Mobilicorpus Official Description: Used to move a body from one place to another. * You cannot cast Mobilicorpus on yourself. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Nox Official Description: Extinguishes light; used to douse the light created by the casters “Lumos” or its respective modifiers. * Nox can extinguish light whether the roll exceeds the lumos roll or not. As long as the spell was passed, it will extinguish the light. * It can extinguish any variant of Lumos, such as Lumos Maxima. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Nulo Motus Official Description: Makes it so an object cannot be lifted or moved by spells such as Accio, Wingardium Leviosa or Locomotor. Requires continued concentration, cannot be used on wands. * It cannot be used to counter Accio cast on wands during duels, but it could be used to counter Accio in a fight where you had a knife. * You could use it to keep an object from being summoned as a shield during a duel. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Parvus Locomotor Official Description: Allows animation of small paper objects, such as paper planes. Mastery of this spell allows the caster to direct the animated paper to locations they are capable of fully visualising, rather than a direction or location they can see. * You can either set it to do a certain animation, which it will do and finish, or you can maintain concentration and have it loop and do complex tasks. * Making the paper fly somewhere would not require continued concentration. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Tarantallegra Official Description: Forces an opponent’s legs to dance uncontrollably. Inflicts 'b' if used offensively. Can be resisted by willpower. * There is no control to the dance, it's just a quick and wild movement of the legs. The caster does not choose the dance. * It can make any legs dance uncontrollably, including the legs of animals and furniture. * It works until a counter charm is applied and does not require continued concentration. * If one is under the leg locker spell as well, they will hop around. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Reparo Official Description: Repairs broken items. Mastery of this spell allows for Repairing of multiple small objects within an area when younger, or larger objects once older. * Reparo can only fix items when all the pieces are still there. * Objects destroyed using Reducto are too damaged to be repaired. * Objects that have been burned but still have their parts can be repaired to a degree, but it will not be perfect. * Reparo cannot be used on organic material such as food. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Wingardium Leviosa Official Description: Allows the user to make an object levitate. Whilst an object is levitated, the spell can be recast as an action to act as a combat-ending physical attack, or recast as a reaction to block a single offensive spell. Once mastered, the spell can be used to slowly move people through their clothing, although not whilst you are in a strenuous situation. Mastery also allows for multiple things that are stacked to be Leviosa'd together. Can be avoided by dodge. * While you are levitating something, you cannot cast anything else until you put the item down. This includes use in combat. * You cannot cast Wingardium Leviosa on your own clothes. Source: Professor Glamis & Professor Glamis Transfiguration Evanesco Official Description: Causes an item to immediately dissolve away, as if it had never existed * Complex living things such as humans cannot be Vanished. * You cannot Vanish a complex living thing that has been transfigured into something less complex. Source: Professor Nagorski Human Transfiguration Refers to the general category of transfiguring humans. * One could theoretically transfigure somebody into their own corpse, but it would be extremely difficult to get right and would probably kill them in the process. * If someone is transfigured into something inanimate, they will likely suffer extreme consequences depending on how long they were transfigured. Source: Professor Nagorski Vera Verto Official Description: General transformation spell that will turn an animate being into an inanimate object. * If you leave something alive transfigured for too long, it will waste away, such as plants withering to the point of no return. Source: Professor Nagorski Category:OOC Articles